Bella Redbird
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: BElla Swan life changes when she gets marked. she finds herself losing everything and everyone that once mattered to her. Until she meets Edward Cullen, a 5th former, will he help repair her broken heart or will be break it more? HoN&Twilight X-Over. R&R.


**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: **_Hey guys, this is my first crossover story so please don't be too harsh but please review it would be much appreciated. _

_I am also writing another HoN story called " What If..." so if you like this story or house of night stories please check it out. It is ZoeyXStark all the way. _

_**Thanks enjoy,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_

There was a slight crucnhing sound in the woods behind me that made me jump " Whose there? " I called out but no one answered. When I began to come to the conclusion that I was just crazy and hearing things, I heard it again. I figured it was Heath trying to scare me. " Seriously whose there? It's not funny." I said beginning to get angry. Once again no reply.

I was getting irritated, I wanted to know who was trying to be a butt and scare me, so I made my way towards the woods, the trees tall and green. They looked like a parachute that enveloped the area in a creepy darkness. I tripped as I made my way up the short hill. " Silly Bella, You have two left feet i swear." I said to myself as I picked myself up from the damp ground. "Bella Swan, Night has chosen thee." Said a strange figure that stepped out from behind one of the tall dark trees. "Night has chosen thee, what the?" I began to say but he continued, Whoa whoa whoa, "what are y......." I began but I then felt this sharp intense burning sensation erupt on my forehead. I screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Everything went black.

"Bella, Bella!" I heard Heath cry out in a druken voice that showed his emotion.I could smeel the alchohol on his breath. I wish he'd stop drinking.

"What happe..." I said but I felt the burning pain on my forhead again. I claaped my hand instinctively on my forehead and cried. "Why does myyyyy h-e-aaaaad b-b-burn." I stammered the pain was killing.

Heath grabbed my wrist and gently pulled my hand from my forehead, His eyes said it all. " What? What is it?" I screeched. His eyes were wide open staring at my forehead in terror. "Y-y-yooou've bb-bbeen marked with a moony thing." He said as he gently traced the shape of a crescent moon on my forehead. The cool touch of his finger soothed the burning.

"BELLA !!!!, HEATH!!!!!" Kayla cried from the opening of the forest. "What are you two doing?" she said with a smirk.

Heath looked away from me and screamed to Kayla " Shut up, she's been mmmmm-arked" Kayla's grin immediately left her face. "What !?!" she screeched and ran full throttle into the forest.

"Oh my G...' Kayla began but feel to my side. "Bella your forehead your." She said then got up and ranaway screaming. Heath stared at her like she was retarded then looked back at me. "Everything is going to be okay babe." He said then kissed my forehead. I didn't want this, why me, why now.

"Heath , Help me up please." I said as he gently lifted me off the ground and stood me up straight,." Thank you." I said then I walked with him to my car, great got to drive home and face the step-loser and my mom.

When I got into my car I looked into my rerview mirror and I swear I had a heartattack roght then and there. The tattoo that framed my forehead was sapphire and it was of course in the shape of a crescent moon. It made my eyes stand out and my skin look paler. I instintly saw a difference in myself.

I pulled out of the parking lot of the school angry and upset. I didn't want to deal with this I shouldn't have to deal with this. Awaiting the anger from step-loser and my mother I drove as slow as I could to my house. I pulled over on the shoulder of the road and put my head on the steering wheel and screamed. "WHY!" I screeched pounding the steering wheel with frustation. Then it came to me, I'd be free. Free from John, free from mom (John jr. practically.) and free from the nonsense.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. As soon as I turned the key in the ignition a figure appeared at my window " What the F-" I began but I stopped myself and stared the figure of a man emerged from the darkness behind the man already at my window, then another , I was surrounded.

**A/N:** _**Please **__review, I shall update once I get at least __**10 **__reviews. I really hope you guys like this story. I hope for it to be a favorite of some of you. It is my __**first**__ cross over and yes it is a little poorly written but I hope you'll give it a chance. SO please hit the review button and type me a review. I will be sure to credit all the amazing __**supporters **__in later chapters, that is if I get any reviews. Thank you so much for reading my story._

Byeeeeee,

_J.A.C.G.15_


End file.
